A photovoltaic cell is able to absorb radiant light energy and convert it directly into electrical energy. Some photovoltaic (“PV”) cells are employed as a measure of the ambient light in non-imaging applications or (in an array format) as imaging sensors in cameras to obtain an electrical signal for each portion of the image. Other photovoltaic cells are used to generate electrical power. Photovoltaic cells can be used to power electrical equipment for which it has proven difficult or inconvenient to provide a source of continuous electrical energy.
An individual photovoltaic cell has a distinct spectrum of light to which it is responsive. The particular spectrum of light to which a photovoltaic cell is sensitive is primarily a function of the material forming the cell. Photovoltaic cells that are sensitive to light energy emitted by the sun and are used to convert sunlight into electrical energy can be referred to as solar cells.
Individually, any given photovoltaic cell is capable of generating only a relatively small amount of power. Consequently, for most power generation applications, multiple photovoltaic cells are connected together in series into a single unit, which can be referred to as an array. When a photovoltaic cell array, such as a solar cell array, produces electricity, the electricity can be directed to various locations, such as, e.g., a home or business, or a power grid for distribution.
There are PV cells available in the art, but these can be costly to produce. In addition, PV cells available in the art might not provide a high conversion efficiency, from light to electricity, for a given quantity of light. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved PV cells and devices and methods for producing the same at lower production costs and higher conversion efficiency.